


Holiday

by twoheartsx



Series: College AU [6]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone's going on vacation for break, Fluff, Hickies, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mostly just likes teasing his poor teacher and making Sing's life hard, Multi, Yut-Lung is evil but not too evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Everyone's on break and going home.Just a cute little thing I came up with





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have anything you wanna see in this au please let me know! I am open to suggestions

It was that time of the year when the holidays were fast approaching and that meant most people were going home for the holidays. Eiji didn’t have to go home since technically he lived off campus with the others, but it would be nice to see his family. He hadn’t saw his mom and sister since he came to america for college. He’d spoken to them on the phone and even facetimed them a few times, but this would be his first time going home. He was excited to tell his mom about all the fun things he’d gotten into. He planned to leave out most the more wild things. He was also excited to tell her more about his boyfriends. He was so thankful she supported him in what he wanted. He’d sent her a few pictures of his boyfriends. 

“So, you’re going back to Japan for the holidays?” Yut-Lung asked, looking over at Eiji. They were in the middle of class but since it was their last day before break the teacher was pretty relaxed. Most the class had passed his class pretty well. Shorter struggled a bit at the start, he always did, but Eiji helped him focus. 

“Yeah, but I’ll be back before New Years so we can all go to the city and watch the ball drop.” Eiji replied while taking some last minute notes. They’d have a bit of some work to do over break, but it wasn’t too bad. Blanca was an understanding professor. He’d given Eiji extensions on reports more than once. Eiji usually didn’t need them, but when he caught the flu Blanca was understanding. 

“We’re doing that?” Yut-Lung asked and rolled his eyes. Eiji knew this whole ball drop thing was a big deal and also crowed. Eiji knew at least half of them would prefer to stay home, but Shorter really wanted to go. He was always for those big parties and raves and stuff. He also had plans for them to go to some rave after they all got back. 

“Shorter gave Ash and I puppy eyes. You know how weak we are.” Eiji whispered and looked at Yut-Lung. He watched his roommate roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, I know how weak you are. The three of you are all weak to each other’s puppy eyes.” Yut-Lung grabbed up his bag, shoving his notebook into his bag. He pulled out a container with cookies in it. 

“Are those the cookies for Blanca?” Eiji asked which translated to, ‘can I have one?’

“Yes, so be a good kitten and keep your mittens out of them.” Yut-Lung laughed and stood up. He placed his bedazzled bag on his shoulder and grabbed up the cookie container. He walked over to Blanca’s desk and set the cookies on them. 

“Oh, did you make these for me?” He asked, smiling as he grabbed them. 

“You and Natasha. Congratulations.” Yut-Lung adjusted the bag on his shoulder. Blanca picked up the container of cookies. 

“Thank you. This is very sweet. She’ll love them.” Blanca replied as he opened the container. He took out one of the cookies and bit into it, making a face. 

“Not a fan of rasines?” Yut-Lung asked, arching a brow. He watched Blanca shake his head. 

“I just thought it was chocolate chip.” Blanca set the cookie back in the container. 

“How is Natasha doing?” Yut-Lung asked, trying not to laugh at his teachers misfortune of getting the raisin cookie. 

“Good. Crazy cravings but pregnancy is like that.” Blanca laughed a bit as he answered. Yut-Lung had heard stories. His brothers told him that when his mom was pregnant with him she craved some strange things. 

“When my mom was pregnant with me she craved Vanilla and Chocolate ice cream with bacon on top.” Yut-Lung made a face as he said it. He watched Blanca make a face as well. Both agreeing that sounded awful. 

“Thankfully Natasha hasn’t asked for that, but don’t give her any ideas.” Blanca teased, laughing at the last part. He stood up and started packing his paperwork away. “Be safe on your trip. I’ll email out the report assignments later this week.” 

“Thank you. Enjoy your break with your wife. I’m sure she’s keeping you very busy.” Yut-Lung winked and walked off. He laughed as he heard Blanca sigh behind him. Yut-Lung was always like this. He lived to tease others and tell them how gross their love lives were. He did it to Eiji daily. 

“Hey!” Sing called out as he ran up to Yut-Lung. He wrapped an arm around Yut-Lung’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Yut-Lung smiled and turned his head, kissing Sing. 

“You gonna miss me?” Yut-Lung asked and pressed another kiss to Sing’s lips. Sing picked Yut-Lung up. 

“Of course I am, you brat.” Sing replied laughing. He carried Yut-Lung out to the parking lot, setting him down in front of his car. He resumed showering Yut-Lung in kisses. Their small pecks turned to fullblown making out. Yut-Lung pulled back, smirking. 

“My brothers won’t be here for another thirty minutes.” Yut-Lung hummed and pulled Sing closer, wiggling his eyebrows. “You think you can manage?” 

“You have no shame.” Sing shook his head, a blush forming on his face. He watched Yut-Lung’s eyes wander down. 

“Hey, I won’t be seeing you for at least a week or more. Give me something good to think about.” He teased. Sing picked him up by his waist and carried him toward the backseat. 

“Thirty minutes? I can manage.” Sing replied and pressed his lips to Yut-Lung’s again. He was glad he always parked in a part of the parking lot no one went. 

~

Shorter sighed when Yut-Lung walked in, practically glowing. It wasn’t that seeing Yut-Lung in a good mood was a pain, no it’s what happened next. Sing walked in with very noticeable hickies on his neck. Normally Shorter would just tease Sing and move on, but they were going to see Nadia. He didn’t feel like listening to the lectures about covering that stuff up. Shorter didn’t feel like getting lectured when Sing pulled out the, “Shorter, you leave huge ones on Eiji.” He was guilty of doing the same, but he didn’t need that being a topic of discussion at dinner. He also was sure Sing didn’t even know how bad they were. The smug look on Yut-Lung’s face told Shorter that Yut-Lung did this on purpose. Shorter was tempted to do the same to Eiji. Never know who might eye him and they needed to know Eiji was not up for grabs. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Sing asked, arching a brow. Shorter cleared his throat and looked around. 

“Look in a mirror dude. That’s gross.” Shorter teased. He watched a look of horror, followed by embarrassment, cross Sing’s face and he ran to the bathroom. 

“YUT!” Sing screamed upon seeing the marks. Shorter watched Yut-Lung run up the stairs at the sound of Sing screaming his name. Shorter then watched Sing run out of the bathroom and up the stairs after Yut-Lung. 

“I see they’re being young and in love.” Ash sighed, shaking his head. Shorter rolled his eyes and pulled his sunglasses off. 

“You have no room to talk.” Shorter responded. The blond just pecked his cheek. 

“I should get going. It’s almost a five hour drive to Cape Cod.” Ash kissed Shorter’s lips. Shorter returned the kiss. He was gonna miss his boyfriends. Eiji came downstairs at that moment, carrying his suitcase. 

“There’s the other love of my life.” Ash said and kissed Eiji’s lips. “I’ll see you nerds in a week.” 

“Have a safe drive.” Eiji kissed Ash’s cheek. The blond smiled and walked out. He’d already loaded his bags in the car earlier. 

“We’re gonna have to go with him one of these times.” Shorter suggested, wrapping an arm around Eiji’s shoulder. Eiji nodded his head. 

“I’m sure the drive would be more fun that way.” Eiji replied and picked up his bag. “I’m gonna go toss this in your car.” 

“Alright.” Shorter leaned against the staircase, pulling his phone out of his pocket. They’d have to take Eiji to the airport soon and then head to Nadia’s. Sing came down stairs, sighing. 

“I lost the tickle fight.” Sing sighed. Shorter patted his back. 

“You’ll get him next time.” Shorter replied. Shorter grabbed up his own bag. “Ready to go?” 

“Yeah, let me just say bye to Yut.” Sing climbed the stairs. Shorter shook his head and sighed. At this rate they’d be here all night. He was happy Sing found a boyfriend, and he seemed to be bringing out the good in spoiled brat Yut-Lung. Sometimes though he wished the boy would move his ass faster. Then again, he didn’t have much room to talk. Maybe a few inches, but that was better than nothing. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” Sing said as he came downstairs. Shorter grabbed up his bags and carried them out to the car. He placed them in the trunk of the car and climbed in the front seat. Sing got in the back seat and Shorter took off. He was excited to see Nadia and tell her about how happy he was. He was also excited for the mooncakes she’d make. Mostly for the cakes, because Nadia made some kick ass cakes.


End file.
